Knight and Day
by TopPriority
Summary: When Juniper Knight blows it with yet another potential girlfriend, Kyu comes to her rescue in more ways than one. Contains sexual content, and adult language. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Prologue

"Hold on, don't hang up." *beep beep*

She hung up. Great, that's another potential relationship I managed to screw up. I might have to apply to Guinness World Records, I surely must have broken the record for most screw ups with women by now. Well since I'm brooding to you I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Juniper Knight, but please just call me June. Also, I'm sure you're curious about that phone call, long story short, I met this girl last week and we hit it off really well, but not as well as I thought, that was made clear when I got a little handsy with her at the bar last night. See, I'm a rather touchy-feely type of girl, I've always liked the soft feel of another girl's skin on mine whether it's a simple brush of the arms, or groping boobs and booty, I've always loved it, but I've never learned to control it. (you know Katsuragi from Senran Kagura? That, but with less anime)

I know you probably think I'm some kind of pervert now, but that's okay I've been called worse. Anyway, I'm now sitting at the Bar & Lounge to drink my sorrows away like any responsible adult. As I lift my third, probably fourth glass to my lips I hear a cute almost Tinkerbell like voice behind me.

"Hi there."

I instantly turn around to address the voice and in hindsight, I should have set my drink down before I did, because once I turned around not only did I almost spill my drink on myself but I also almost dropped the glass as well. The voice belonged to a girl, a very, very cute girl. Now I'm not the smoothest jar of peanut butter on the shelf, but I've never had a problem talking to people especially women and really especially attractive women, but something about this one I just had to fully take her in. She was a slender brunette, about five feet give or take a couple inches, a pair of amazing green eyes, an eye-catching small red dress with a black bow and other black accents to it. However, the best part (at least for me) she had very curvy hips for her body type that made me think how much junk did she really have in the trunk, and legs as amazing her eyes. In a nutshell, she was visually stunning and I'm at a loss for words.

"What? Who…me?", I responded like a deer in headlights.

She giggled while looking me straight in the eye

"Yeah, you!"

Now honestly, I more than likely would have gotten over her beauty and been able to talk normally eventually, but the fact that she had yet to break eye contact with me, such an unwavering demeanor with flirtatious undertones. It's like she knew from the very beginning before she even spoke to me that she would have me wrapped around her little finger, and she did.

"You're like really, really cute." With that, someone please shoot me now.

"I know right? It's crazy. My name is Kyu; nice to meet you."

Her confident manner of speech continues to drain any amount of bravado that I had prior to this meeting and I'm starting to realize I'm not going to get with her anytime soon. So now I just decide to go with the flow.

"You mean, like, the letter?"

"Nope, not like that at all. Look, girl, are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there."

So, she's not only hot but smart and perceptive as well. Great, just great. Still got to maintain dignity.

"Hmm? Nah, I'm chill, I'm chill."

"Psssh! That's a fat load of shit and you know it."

Yeah, even I couldn't convince myself with that, but I'm going with the flow, so I don't have a lot to lose.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I could see how uncomfortable you are from space."

From space she says, well she does look out of this world. (come on I at least deserve a slow clap for that)

"Hmmmmm, wait, you know what? This might actually work… Yeah, yeah… Oh man, this is your lucky day sister! Listen, I gotta go. But, we'll meet again, real soon. Trust me. Niiight!"

And with that, she took off without another word or second glance. I decided to forget that anything just happened and decided to head home. I arrive at my house, a modest loft space in the middle of Dawnwood. I head straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I started to remove my clothes first my pants and panties, then my shirt and bra. Before I got in the shower I looked myself over in the mirror. Now I'm not one to brag, but my own attractiveness isn't lost on me. I'm hot pure and simple. My boobs are a great pair of D cups, my butt is round, tight, firm and rather big, took me a minute to get my pants off, and I could grind meat on my abs. My long red and black highlighted hair extends just past my shoulders, my creamy skin glows when the light hits it just right, and taking all this in are my ocean blue eyes. I shower, floss, brush, rinse and apply lotion before putting on my PJs. A lime green button-down top and matching pants. I hop into bed and within five minutes I'm asleep.

"Oh my god I can't believe how big and soft these things are."

Kyu somehow found her way behind me and started to grope my boobs, at first, I was surprised, but it didn't take long for me to start feeling it. She was very good with her hands. I've never really been the submissive type, but if she kept this up I didn't care.

"Kyu… no, not like that… mmm, how are you so good at this?"

"Practice, plus I'm so jealous, I'd kill to have tits like this. Here take this."

Kyu begins to pinch and pull my nipples like she's done it a million times before and I'm starting to believe she has. I'm losing all manner of reason and ability to think until Kyu starts to kiss my neck it's at that point that it all goes out the window.

"AAHH Kyu mmm… mmm

I put my had on the back of Kyu's head holding it in place though Kyu doesn't seem like she's in any hurry to stop.

"Aw you're so adorable, you should see how red you're turning."

"It's… your fault… I'm like this… Ky- OH GOD"

I was so lost in the euphoria that I didn't notice one of Kyu's hands stopped groping and instead made its way into my pants if you know what I mean.

"Ah, I was hoping for that kind of reaction hee hee."

"Kyu you're driving me crazy."

"Then you're gonna love this."

Kyu moves her head from my neck next to my ear and begins to whisper something

"Hey, you! Rise and shine! We've got work to do."

As you can imagine, that isn't exactly what I thought I was going to hear, a confused look makes its way to my face. And I look to Kyu

"Huh?"

"I said GET UP!"

I gasp and my eyes spring open, I'm still lying in bed. After a minute or so I start to sit up and stretch as the realization that it wasn't real washes over me along with lots of disappointment knowing that I'm never going to get that back.

"Aww, I was having the best dream…"

As I said that and start to fully wake up, I hear giggling and a cute almost Tinkerbell like voice next to me

"I bet you were…"


	2. Chapter 1

Now, I'm not the sanest person in the world, but I know that I'm not insane. Yet, here I am looking in the eye of what appears to be a cosplaying burglar. I stare at the would be criminal in disbelief for a lot longer than I should have. I was starring because she was beyond sexy. From top to bottom, she had shoulder length pink hair in pigtails, some silver… hairclips I think (those things are huge), green eyes, a cute little heart shaped choker, with a white collar, and pink and white babydoll lingerie, and light pink stockings, oh and she has wings… seriously. Despite all that, however,

"…. I'm calling the cops."

I get up to grab my phone from across the room and she gets in my way.

"Chill out for a second. You'll be glad I showed up.

I continue past her, but she then grabs me from behind and starts to grope me.

"AAAHHH WHAT'RE YOU DOING LET GO OF ME!?"

At this point, I'm both mad and slightly aroused. Not sure of which I'm more of though.

"Mmm wow this fit body, this smooth skin, these amazing tits, really wasn't expecting this from my new client.

She moves her hands across everything I have above the waist and I'm starting to get into it.

"Don't you recognize this adorable face?"

She lets me go (damn) and walks in front of me, she smiles and spins around giving a full three sixty view of everything.

"It's Kyu from the bar"

Obviously, I called bullshit, but I couldn't help but notice that there are some similarities between her and Kyu. Same height, same eyes, same Tinkerbell voice, same curvy hips and the same great pair of legs. Even so, I couldn't wrap my head around that.

"Yeah… but you had brown hair. Also, not wings."

"Clever disguise right. I can change my hair to any color I want. It's pretty sweet."

Well that clears that up

"If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy. Well, a love fairy to be exact."

... What… the… hell

"Ohhh! Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Funny, but let's leave the sarcasm to me, alright? Ya see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help poor gals like you out with the ladies. It's just… what I do. I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know I have a very impressive track record. All my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now. You though… Let's just say, you will be my greatest accomplishment yet."

I walk back to my bed and sit down thinking about all the information that I'm now forced to absorb. Doesn't take me long though, a sexy magical being is in my room at night half naked wanting to help me score with hot girls, I'm not complaining.

"Alright Kyu, you've made your sales pitch and you've got my attention in more ways than one, but what made you decide to come to me? I'm not exactly helpless when it comes to picking up girls.

Kyu smiles like she expected this question, man is this chick like a time lord or something how can she be prepared for everything I say?

"You're right you're a superstar when it comes to picking up chicks and you can even manage a date or two, but let me ask, how many have you actually slept with?

BANG! BANG! BANG! That was the sounds of the shots Kyu just fired in my head and now I know for a fact that she knows everything.

"Yeah you're right I'm still a virgin."

"And that's why I'm here, we are going to fix that. So do we have a deal?"

She extends her hand to me and I can't help, but feel both relaxed and terrified like the devil himself just offered me everything I've ever wanted. Even so, I shake her hand and our deal is in motion

"Fine, we've got a deal, but there are somethings I have to know about you at least to even the playing field between us."

"Like what?"

"Where are you from? How tall are you? How much do you weigh? How big are your boobs? What're some of your hobbies? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite season? Do you got a booty?

As I asked my questions, I couldn't help, but realize how close I had gotten to her, close enough to the point she is now at the foot of my bed with me nose to nose with her. She thinks for a second and starts to answer.

"Sky Garden, five feet four inches, one hundred ten pounds, … C cup, watching porn, hot pink, summer, and"

She answered them with barely any hesitation or shame except on the one about her boobs. Then Kyu grabs me by the shoulders and spins around so we switch places and sits me on the bed. Smiling she takes a step back, turns her back to me and then bends over… like all the way over.

"I do."

I look at her butt in disbelief. She must be a fairy; no human can have an ass like that. My instincts take over as I stand and walk over to her and start to fondle her butt. It's not as big as mine is, but it's incredibly soft like a pillow but firm like I'm gripping steel every time I squeeze it. Kyu seems to be enjoying it as well, as I can her small giggles and moans coming from her.

"MMmm hehe having fun back there?"

I'm lost in the beauty of the booty right now that I don't respond. I reach up her butt make sure to feel the curves under my fingers as I do. And I grab her panties and go to take them off, when I do her hand shoots back behind her and grabs my wrist.

"Slow down girly, that's not happening.

Kyu stands back up and I once again am left with a look of disbelief on my face.

"But but but."

"No buts, business first pleasure later."

She playfully and lightly touches the tip of my nose with her finger as she says that. I stand back up as well hoping that disappointed blush on my face is gone.

"Alright fine I've got to get some sleep anyway."

"No you don't I still have to teach you about the date grid, and date gifts and tokens, the Huniebee and everything else in the game."

I look at Kyu with about as much irritation as I can muster

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's bad enough that you didn't let me have my way earlier, but now you want to keep me awake longer for nothing? No that's not how this is going to go down. I'm going to sleep I have class tomorrow and I have to go to work after."

Clearly annoyed by my sudden outburst, Kyu throws her arms into the air and yells.

"FINE FUCK IT, FUCK THE GAME WE'LL DO THIS THE OLD FASHION WAY."

I still don't know what she's talking about, but after she angrily hops into my bed and turns her back to me. However, I've pissed off enough women in my day to know that her anger isn't genuine. I scoot closer to and with resistance from her I slip my arms in between hers. And just for fun, I put my hands on her chest.

"Your boobs really are small."

"Shut up and go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock and the warmth of the sun through my windows. I turn over to end the annoying blaring and lie back down for 5 more minutes, it's only when I shut my eyes again that I start to realize something. I turn back over and see nothing, nothing but the other side of the room and empty bed space, Kyu was gone.  
"Hey Kyu!" I yell out hoping to hear a response

No such luck, the only thing I hear is the faint sound of birds chirping from the outside. I decided to look around. She's obviously not in the bedroom. I go to the kitchen, nothing. I go to the bathroom, nothing. I look outside nothing. Kyu is nowhere to be found. "Oh God, don't tell me last night was all a dream."

The realization that my mind's fondness for the female anatomy has gone so far as to conjure hallucinations for me to ogle has me all but petrified that I've now gone insane. There's no way that's true though. I know Kyu is real, as strange as it is I know I felt her soft skin, silky hair, and her ass… oh my god her ass. I shake my head to get a hold of myself.  
"Okay, I know Kyu is real, I'm sticking to that. Maybe she had some business to take care of, you know fairy… business."

I clap my hands together in an attempt to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. Real or not, I have a life to live, and right now I got to get ready for school. After a nice batch of morning hygiene rituals, I go to the closet to pick out my outfit. A modest collection of clothes to be sure, not enough to spend hours choosing what to wear, but enough to show that I'm actually a girl, that is if somehow my body didn't give that away. Eventually, I choose an aqua spaghetti strap crop top and a white skater skirt and to pull it all together a pair of black leather Chelsea boots and my favorite half-heart necklace. With my outfit together I give myself one last once-over in the mirror and get ready to head out.

"Damn, girly I gotta give you credit, you are one fine piece of tail."

The sudden voice stops me in my tracks and I look around to find the source there's no one around, but me. Even though I can't find a body I'd know that Tinkerbell like voice anywhere.

"Kyu, Kyu is that you?"

"The one and only"

I know I should be concerned about that fact that I'm basically talking to myself right now since Kyu is still nowhere to be found, but that's being superseded by the confirmation that I'm in fact not insane, Kyu is definitely real.

"Kyu, where are you and why can I hear you?"

"One question at a time girly. First off, I'm at Sky Garden right now. Since a certain someone isn't willing to go along with the standard love fairy treatment, I had to get the okay from the boss for a different approach. Lucky for you I got approved." Kyu gives a slight chuckle that sounded a lot more sarcastic than it should have.

"Okay... sure and why can I hear you?" I ask in a confused manner

"Telepathy, duh." She responds with irritation as if I should have already expected this.

Okay, I told myself that I was going to take all of this magic stuff in stride, so yeah maybe I should have expected the whole telepathy thing, even though it still left me with a lot of questions.

"Alright Kyu, you say your boss approves. Approves of what exactly?"

"Glad you asked, I'll spare you the complex ideas and reasoning and just give you the tl;dr."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to be a part of your life until you're snatching snatch left and right". Kyu said with a lot of enthusiasm.

As it took me a moment to process this, I hadn't noticed that I wasn't in the room alone anymore.

"So what're you waiting for?" Kyu says as she appears right behind my scaring me almost to death.

"JESUS... Kyu... God, where did you come from? As the question left my lips, I understood how stupid asking it was, but what can I say I was still in shock.

"Not a God girly. Don't think I'd want to be either, seems like a lot of work and not enough time for sex." Kyu puts her hand under her chin probably to ponder how much time a God has for sex knowing her.

"Okay, whatever. Just when you say a part of my life, what exactly does that mean, wasn't that the plan from the beginning?"

"Only PART of your life was the plan girly, now we are going to be together 24/7. I'm talking going to school together, going to work, to the mall, to the changing rooms to try on lots of sexy lingerie with your friends, slumber parties with pillow fights, junk food, and lesbian expirementation. Basically, where you go, I go."

Part of me at this new revelation was glad, more time I got to spend with the sexy fairy the better, but the other part was hesitant I mean how're my friends going to respond to this, my coworkers, the employees at my favorite lingerie shop. Even with all that I push those thoughts aside, not like I can do anything about that now, plus I'm sure Kyu has some kind of plan like I said before, I'm going to take it all in stride.

"Alright, I guess if that's how's it gonna be, we've got class in an hour."

"Hell yeah girly, let's do this shit." Kyu offers me a high five which I reciprocate.

I start to open the door so we could head out when I notice that Kyu is still wearing her fairy outfit you know the one that shouldn't be worn by someone who isn't trying to get arrested.

"Kyu, your clothes." I point to her choice if, very alluring attire.

"Already on it girly." Kyu snaps her fingers and her fairy costume disappears and in its place are a pink t-shirt, a pair of cream-colored slacks and a pair of white sneakers. I look up and on her face are a pair of black rim glasses. Her silver hairpins are gone allowing her silky pink hair to reach all the way down to her lower back.

"Oh... wow" I stare at Kyu in pure amazment

"Hot, right? Yeah, I know." Kyu says as she sensually adjusts her glasses

Kyu walks past me outside and I couldn't help but look down and notice those slacks are doing wonders for that ass of hers.

"Come on girly, put a pep in your step we got to get to class, remember?" Kyu says with a huge grin on her face

"Oh...right". I head outside behind Kyu and I think to myself. "I wonder what Kyu is gonna think when she meets Tiffany."


End file.
